


Bust Your Kneecaps

by moonmomma



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmomma/pseuds/moonmomma
Summary: Slight twist on the original story of Lore Olympus. Hades is the brooding king of the Underworld, with a busy, mysterious life. His life is fairly mundane, until shy, innocent Persephone catches his eye. When a certain someone crosses the line with her, it's up to Hades to bring her justice, the hard way. Sometimes, violence is the only way people will learn.  (This is a general plot summary, so some chapter may not have one!)





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: SEXUAL HARASSMENT  
Comment your thoughts and recommendations as you read, I would love to hear from you! Characters are not mine - all credit of characters and general plot go to the original creator of the comic, Lore Olympus.

“You look so cute!” Artemis squealed. The Panathenea had begun an hour ago, but Artemis had insisted on arriving ‘fashionably late’. Persephone had never been to a party before; in the Mortal Realm she never knew enough people to attend or throw such an event. Artemis had let her borrow a dress to wear tonight, a form-fitting, sleeveless cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline. I felt much tighter than anything else Persephone was used to wearing, but she didn’t have many options. Persephone blushed, slipping on some simple, white pumps. 

“Tonight is going to be so amazing, Persie. I still can’t believe you’ve never been to a party!” Artemis exclaimed. She pushed in the drawer of her vanity, clicking the mirror’s light off. 

“I didn’t know too many people in the Mortal Realm, but I am a bit excited to finally go to an actual party,” Persephone replied. As they stepped out the front door, Persephone felt the cool breeze of the evening on her bare shoulders. The two goddesses got into the car, and drove off. 

They heard the party before they saw it, sound blaring down the street, and into the open car windows. As they pulled into the huge, loop-around driveway, Persephone stared in awe at how many people had showed up. The mansion was practically flooded with guests, and Persephone’s anxiety grew in her chest. What if she was separated from Artemis? She was the only person she knew at this party, besides Artemis’s brother, Apollo. ‘I guess I can always make new friends?’ Persephone thought to herself. She smiled softly and stepped out of the car. 

The two of them sauntered up the marble steps in delight, Artemis hanging heavily on Persephone’s arm, beaming with delight. At the top of the steps, Artemis meandered her way through the ocean of other guests, Persephone in tow. As they entered the foyer, they were met with dozens of nymphs carrying silver trays of delicate h’oeuvres d’oeuvres. Placing a treat in her hand, Persephone finally took in the scenery. The main room was huge, to say the least. The corners of the room were each adorned with golden vines, twinkling in the bright lights. There were oversized French windows on the back wall, practically two stories tall. 

As people continued to push past her, Persephone’s eyes wandered along the crowd, mindlessly taking in the flood of people. Gods, goddesses, and nymphs alike, of all different colors and sizes, were here. It seemed that all of Olympus had come to this party. A cold wave of panic spread over the back of Persephone’s neck, making her shiver. Artemis set a hand on her arm, leaning in, “Remember, Persie. We can leave whenever you want. I know it’s a lot to take in.” 

Persephone smiled sheepishly back at her friend, she didn’t want to leave so soon; she wanted to be able to truly experience her first party. “I’m alright for now, but thank you. I’m just trying to take it all in. Are all of Zeus’s parties like this?” She nodded toward the crowd. 

“Not all of them,” Artemis replied, “But Zeus doesn’t throw too many parties anyway. The Panathenea is really his main specialty.” She snatched a small petit-four from a passing nymph, popping it into her mouth. Persephone grabbed one as well, its pale yellow icing glimmering with delicacy. As she took a bite, a pleasant taste of lemon filled her mouth. She hummed with pleasure, nodding in approval to Artemis. 

“Come on, let’s go mingle!” Artemis took hold of her friend’s hand, stringing her along through the crowd once more. 

-

Hades scoped the crowd of people, practically itching to get out of his stiff suit. He stuck his hand in his coat pocket, his fingers brushing over the small velvet box he brought with him. Where was she? With a sigh, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. Holding his breath, he waited for her to pick up. The line rang once, twice, thrice, four times, and he was met with a sultry voice that sent shivers down his spine. 

“Hey! What’s up, Big Blue?” said the smooth voice on the other end. 

“Minthe, where the hell are you?” Hades demanded, his voice low with frustration. 

“What do you mean?” He could hear the smirk in her voice, but he wasn’t going to play her game. Not tonight. “Oh! You’re talking about your brother's party, right?”

“Of course I’m talking about the party!” Hades shouted. Nearby guests stared at him, he lowered his voice. “You’ve known about this for weeks, Minthe. Don’t play this game with me. Why aren’t you here yet?” 

He heard a chuckle on the other end of the phone, “I decided to stay in,” she said, “I just don't feel like being seen with you today.” Hades was practically fuming. He was the only one of his brothers who came to this alone, no doubt. The only one who still hadn’t found a wife. He had been so lonely for hundreds of years, and he had hoped that would change tonight, but clearly, Minthe had other plans. 

“Don’t pull this shit with me, Minthe. You know you were supposed to be here with me. You told me hours ago you were going to meet me at my place.”

“Aw, don’t get all riled up, darling,” the venom in her voice practically stung his ear, “there will be more parties, and I promise we can go together next time!”

“Minthe, I-” Hades began, but was cut off by the three tones of a canceled call. 

-

Persephone stood alone near a cluster of water nymphs who were giggling at each other drunkenly. She grabbed a flute of champagne, examining the small bubbles lining the glass. Bringing it to her lips, a smooth sourness filled her mouth. It sent a rush throughout her body, and Persephone finally felt a little more normal. Artemis had run off to drop her jacket off in the car, but Persephone insisted that she would be fine on her own. Glancing around the room, one person in particular caught her eye. A tall figure with icy blue hair, dark red eyes, and a disgruntled look on his face. He shoved his phone into his pocket, looking around at the crowd in disdain. For a moment, his eyes met her own. 

A wave of goosebumps ran down her body. The man’s eyes grew wide, not with shock, but with awe. Persephone felt a small crown of blue flowers grow on her head. She could feel her cheeks warm, her body suddenly becoming hot. His gaze didn’t falter. He had a polarity about him; he seemed strong and unmoving, but his eyes had a distant softness about them. Persephone could imagine herself falling into those eyes. He seemed to come to his senses, blinked and shook his head. He held up his large, gloved hand in a small wave, which Persephone returned, waving her small, pink hand with apprehension. She couldn’t help but to keep staring - he was handsome. She had seen plenty of men in the Mortal Realm, but this one was completely different. 

Another man grabbed his arm, another tall man with purple skin, dressed in a glistening white suit and gold tie. He pulled the blue stranger off with him into the crowd, Persephone looked away, still feeling heat pooling in her cheeks. She felt a large, heavy hand squeeze her shoulder. Turning her head, she was met with the large smile of a purple god. He had a bright smile, small dimples, a striking look in his eyes. Apollo. 

“Hey, you!” he beamed, “How are you enjoying the party?” He was just as giddy as his sister, they were clearly party people. 

“It’s amazing!” Persephone indicated to the room, “I’ve never been in a room with so many people before.” She glanced around. 

“Yeah it can be a little overwhelming at first, but once you get a little champagne in ya, you should be fine,” he gestured to the champagne flute in her hand. He took a sip from his own glass, wrapping an arm around Persephone’s shoulder. “Come on, I wanna show you around! There’s a little courtyard outside, and it definitely won’t be as crowded.” He tugged on his collar, visibly uncomfortable. He replaced Persephone’s now empty champagne flute with a full one, bringing him along with her down a staircase and out into a wide courtyard. 

As they made their way outside, Apollo made sure to keep Persephone's champagne coming. After a few more glasses, Persephone began to feel lightheaded, but in a warm, happy way. Is this what being drunk felt like? She wasn’t too sure, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Apollo’s hand moved to the small of her back, bringing her closer to him, too close. She gently leaned the other way, feigning interest in a nearby flower bed. Wandering to the aromatic, light purple flowers, she felt Apollo come to her side. 

“You look amazing in that dress, Persie,” he hummed. The tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine, it gave her a sinking feeling. His hand was back on her lower back, moving lower ever so slowly. Persephone shifted away, but she was cornered in by tall, dense bushes. Apollo made his way closer to her, but Persephone couldn’t seem to move. Why couldn’t she move? Had she drank too much? She didn’t want to drink that much - she had no control over her own body, and it felt paralyzing. Apollo reached out his hand to her shoulder, closing the space between them. He leaned down, and Persephone could smell the harsh aroma of alcohol in his breath. It made her stomach turn. She turned her head to the side, but Apollo roughly grabbed her face, making her look at him. 

“Apollo, I want to go back to the p-party,” her words felt sluggish. Her gut said to get away from him, but he wouldn’t move. His arms had caged her in, and there didn’t seem to be an easy way out. She began to panic. “Let’s… let’s just go back inside. I’m sure Artemis is looking for me.”

“Oh, Artemis will be fine,” he hummed into her ear. His hands made their way to her waist, gripping firmly. 

“Apollo, what are you-”

“Shhhh, just go with it,” he whispered, venom in his voice. All of this was so confusing. She wasn’t supposed to be scared like this. “There’s no one around, we won’t get caught.”

“Apollo, I don’t want this,” Persephone pushed his chest, but he forcibly moved closer. “Apollo, I don’t like this, please stop.”

“Damn it, Persie,” he growled, pinning her against the cold wall behind her, “You wear that tight little dress in front of me, you’re practically begging me to touch you. I know you want this.” His hand aggressively went up to her chest, squeezing harshly. 

“Apollo, stop!” Persephone shouted, shoving him harder this time. He fell backwards, a look of shock on his face, then anger. Persephone began to stumble toward the middle of the courtyard, but she felt a hand yank her arm backwards. Apollo wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her up. Persephone shouted, kicking her feet. ‘Where is Artemis? Where is everyone?,’ she thought helplessly. “Help!” she cried, hot tears pooling in her eyes. Apollo struggled to hold her still, grunting with effort. Persephone flailed her arms, helpless. She could’ve sworn she heard footsteps on the stone pathway, she called out again. 

“What the hell is going on here?” a familiar voice demanded. Apollo dropped Persephone roughly on the ground. She looked up to see Artemis staring down at them, anger in her eyes. “Apollo,” she said, seething with rage, “get away from my friend. Come on Persie.” She rushed over to help her friend up, bracing Persephone’s drunken body. Persephone wiped tears away with the palm of her hand. 

Apollo began to stand and walk toward them, “Here, just let me help-”

“You’ve done enough, Apollo,” his sister replied shortly. “Leave.”

“But-”

"Leave.” 

Defeated, he began to walk back toward the party. Artemis took hold of Persephone, guiding her toward the mansion. As they made their way inside, Persephone was sure she had seen someone else outside in the courtyard. The same mysterious blue figure as before, his red eyes glowing with rage.


	2. Quiet but Deadly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This chapter contains violence, and reference to sexual assault. If you are sensitive to these topics, please proceed with caution. This story will contain violence here and there, since this story takes a mafia-style spin on the original story. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I definitely released some pent up anger of my own in this one. Comment below what you thought of it, and what you would like to happen in the future!

“Sit here, I’ll go get you some water,” Artemis wrapped her jacket around Persephone’s shoulders, leaning her back onto a small couch. Persephone looked down at her hands, noticing the bits of dirt and grass under her nails. Her fingers were shaking uncontrollably, no matter how firmly she twisted at the sleeves of the jacket. Everything was coming back to her all at once, yet she couldn’t piece it together. It all felt too blurry, too fast, and it made her stomach do a somersault. The room seemed to spin around her, so she closed her eyes. Her head felt heavy, and all the memories flashed on the inside of her eyelids. 

Hurried footsteps echoed throughout the sitting room, a soft hand landed on Persephone’s shoulder. She groggily sat up, reaching out for the glass of water Artemis had gotten her. All she could manage were small sips; her mouth felt too dry, her nausea building up in her throat. A wave of guilt washed over her. Nothing that happened made any sense. Why didn’t she just go back to the party? How could she not see that it wasn’t safe? Tears began to streak down her face, warm and salty on her lips. 

“M-my fault,” Persephone muttered quietly. 

Artemis held her friend’s face in her hands, their eyes locking. “Persephone, listen to me. None of this is your fault. Absolutely none of it. I should’ve known-”

“It’s not your fault Artemis. Please don’t blame yourself.”

“No, Persephone. I shouldn’t have left you to begin with. I’m just... I’m shocked that he would do something like that. I know it’s a lot to process, but just stay here and rest,” she stood up, squaring her shoulders, “I’m gonna go talk to him. Set some shit straight.” And with that, she walked back out into the courtyard. 

-

Making his way through the crowd, Hades spotted Hecate from across the room. Pressing a finger to his earpiece, he spoke to her, “Hey, I need you to help me with something.” Her head perked up, looking around the room until their eyes met. She could see the look on his face, his eyes burning hot crimson. 

“What’s up, boss?” she asked. 

“We need to take care of some,” he paused, “business.” An unmistakable smirk crept onto his face. He could see the familiar twinkle in Hecate’s golden eyes. 

She replied with a smile, “You got it.”

He weaved his way through the crowd, his sights set on the cheery purple god across the room. What kind of evil fuck could wear a smile like that, after what he just did to that girl? It made Hades sick. He watched Hecate make her way into the room, and he spoke into his earpiece, “The purple one, two o’clock. Red shirt with the black tie.”

“I see him,” Hecate replied, “Where to?”

“Courtyard, far east corner,” Hades replied lowly. Once Hecate reached their target, he could faintly hear their conversation through the earpiece. 

“Hey there, handsome,” Hecate hummed in his ear, “What’s your name?”

The god chuckled, looking Hecate up and down with a dark look in his eye, “Apollo, and you are?”

“Hecate,” Hecate replied seductively. She twirled her short, black hair around a finger absentmindedly, giggling like a schoolgirl. Damn, she was good at this. Hades made the right decision, making her his partner. “What do ya say we go somewhere more… private?” The twinkle in Apollo’s eyes made Hades’s stomach sink, but he knew Hecate wouldn’t let anything happen to her. She was too intimidating to let that happen. He made his own way to the courtyard, headed toward the far end. The conversation between Apollo and Hecate drowned out by the hot rush of blood pumping in his ears. His fingers began to tingle with excitement, goosebumps skittering across his skin. Hades sank into the shadows as he saw Hecate and Apollo make their way toward him. 

Apollo pushed Hecate into the marble wall behind her, his arms caging her in. She smirked, eyeing him seductively. There was more than just seduction in her eyes, and Hades could tell that she had been anticipating a job like this. That was the best thing about Hecate - she didn’t ask questions, and she followed through. He watched Apollo whisper something into Hecate’s ear, making her chuckle. Without a second’s hesitation, she wrapped her foot behind his knee, buckling his legs and shoving him to the ground with a loud thump. Apollo looked up in shock, “You fucking bi-” But he was quickly cut off by a firm kick to his chest, sending him back to the ground. 

Hades stepped out of the shadows, his eyes glowing a hot red. Apollo whipped his head around with a puzzled, hateful look. Fire burned behind his eyes, and Hades laughed. This fucker didn’t stand a chance. 

“Do you know what happens to people like you?” Hades inquired, “Pieces of shit like you, who prey on drunk girls at parties?” He made his way toward Apollo, who remained on the ground. He began to sit up, but Hades waved his hand, bringing Apollo forcibly back to the ground, grunting with effort. “You show the world what they want to see. A happy-go-lucky, suave young fellow with everything set before him. But behind that mask is a twisted, evil fuck who needs to take what he wants. Because why work for a woman’s attention when you can just…. take it from her, right?” he stepped slowly toward the purple god, peering down at him in rage. Rearing back his leg, Hades landed a hard kick into Apollo’s side. 

Curling into himself, Apollo gasped for breath, “Fuck you, man. I don’t know what you’re talking abou-” His face flew back as Hades kicked him square in the nose. 

“The world owes you nothing,” Hades growled, “I saw what you did to that girl.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, man! Who are you talking ab-” Apollo began, his head yanked back roughly. 

Hecate gripped him by his tousled hair, smiling evilly in his face, “Do you really think right now is the time to lie?” He eyes glimmered with pleasure as her grip tightened on Apollo’s hair, tears pooling in his eyes. The color left his face as Hades reared his foot back once more. 

-

Ten minutes had gone by, and Artemis still hadn’t come back. As ten minutes grew into twenty, Persephone began to worry. She wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into the warmth of her bed. She needed to find Artemis first. Setting her glass of water onto a side table, she walked out into the courtyard. The cool breeze of the night flew through her hair, whipping it behind her. She had left her shoes inside, and she could feel the raw pain of new blisters growing on her ankles. The party continued to blare out into the courtyard, partygoers continuing to dance and drink. Persephone dwelled deeper into the courtyard, peering down each walkway. 

“Artemis?” she called out. Fear crept up her spine; she didn’t want to be caught alone by Apollo again, but she had hope that Artemis would be there with him. Tiptoeing around a corner, she saw three figures shrouded in shadows, one of which was on the ground, curled into a ball. The tallest one landed a firm kick into the person on the ground with a firm thump. Persephone began to realize who was on the ground. His purple hair, his dark purple skin streaked with blood.

Fear tingled the nape of her neck. Apollo. 

She stepped closer to the commotion, finally able to see who the tallest figure was. It was the man she had seen earlier that night, his light blue hair shimmering in the moonlight, eyes burning with rage. There was someone else with him, a woman. Persephone couldn’t see her face, but she seemed familiar somehow. The man looked up, his eyes meeting Persephone’s. Everything went quiet, everyone turning to her. Persephone’s breath hitched in her throat as she recognized the woman. 

“Hecate?” Persephone breathed.

“We saw what he did to you, Persephone,” Hecate began, “well, at least he did.” She nodded toward her accomplice. For a split second, Persephone thought she had recognized him from somewhere. She had seen him in a painting on the wall in the sitting room. There was Zeus, Poseidon, and the final brother, the King of the Underworld. 

“Hades.”

The King’s eyes twinkled in the moonlight, she could see that same softness behind them. Persephone looked down to see Apollo on the ground, curled in on himself. He lifted his head, looking up at Persephone with puffy, red eyes. He whimpered, “Persephone-” 

“I told you to keep your mouth shut,” Hades began, placing a foot on Apollo’s shoulder, pushing down forcefully. Persephone could feel rage burning behind her face. He was right here, pathetic and on the ground. Totally defenseless. She stepped slowly toward him, staring down at him. His eyes met hers, but she could sense no remorse behind them. Empty and unfeeling. But Persephone wanted him to feel. She wanted him to feel the pain and fear he had put her through. 

Her eyes met Hades’s, and for a split second he gave her a look. A look of permission. Pent up rage boiled up from her core, her face going hot, skin prickling with anticipation. She looked down at Apollo. He was supposed to be her friend, he was supposed to care about her. But he didn’t, he chose not to. 

He did this to himself.

Apollo brought his hand up, as if pleading, “Persie-”

Persephone kicked him full force in the head, an audible crack coming from the blow. Apollo cried out in pain, clutching at his face. A steady trail of blood made its way down his front, seeping into the fabric of his shirt. She felt no remorse for him. No regret. This felt good - gratifying, almost. She shoved his shoulder with her foot, rolling him onto his back. Persephone brought her foot harshly into his side, feeling his ribs give into the kick. His grunts didn’t make her stop, and she lost count of how many times she had kicked him. Harsh blows planted anywhere he couldn’t protect himself, until she stopped to catch her breath. Panting, she spat onto Apollo’s bruised face. 

“Fuck you, Apollo.”


	3. Funny Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a tad short! I've been a bit busy with some homework, but I'll make sure to make the next chapter worth the wait!

“Take care of him, Hecate,” Hades said lowly, the tone of his voice reverberating through Persephone’s core. His voice was smooth but bitter, like black coffee. Hecate smiled evilly and began to heave Apollo’s limp form over her shoulder. The weight didn’t seem to be any issue, and Hecate walked around the corner, into the night. 

Persephone, still catching her breath, looked up at Hades. He let out a sigh, his eyes meeting hers. “I bet you’re wondering what all that was about, huh?” He cocked his brow at her, a smirk playing at his lips. 

“Not really,” she began, “I’m wondering why you would do it for me?” She placed her hands on her hips, looking up at Hades with a quizzical look. 

“He knows what he did,” Hades replied, looking away.

“How much of it did you see?” the memories flooded back, a little clearer this time. Part of her was thankful that someone witnessed what she had gone through. Someone who could do something about it. 

“I saw enough,” he began to slowly stroll away, Persephone in tow. “People like him need to know that that shit isn’t going to go unnoticed. It’s our job to make sure these assholes learn their lesson.”

“Who?” Persephone looked up at him, but he continued to gaze into the distance. 

“Myself and Hecate,” he paused, “a few others,” he said dismissively.

“You do this a lot?” 

“Only when we need to,” he justified, “we try not to be too rough. Unless someone needs it, of course.” He sat down on a nearby bench, hunched over with his elbows propped on his knees. He looked exhausted. There was a certain life in his eyes, but something shrouded it. Being king is no easy feat. Persephone couldn’t begin to imagine the stress of running a kingdom. 

“So, who knows about your little group?” Persephone asked, stepping in front of Hades. Their eyes met, he looked as if he was debating on telling her or not. Persephone raised her eyebrow at him. He sighed. 

“Only the people actually involved,” he said, “and now… you.” 

“Are you worried I’ll tell someone?”

“A bit, yeah,” Hades admitted, biting his bottom lip, “goodness knows how much trouble we’d all be in if Zeus or Hera found out.” He looked at Persephone nervously, she chuckled. 

“Well,” she began, “I’m no tattletale, but,” she trailed off. 

“But what?”

“I want in on whatever it is you’ve got going on,” she finished, squaring her shoulders. 

“There’s no way in hell I’d actually let you get in on this,” he said firmly.

“And why is that?” Persephone demanded. All she has ever known is people underestimating her. She was tired of constantly being told what she can and can’t do. Why couldn’t she make her own decisions, for once? She gave Hades and insistant look. Part of her knew that what she did to Apollo felt freeing, and she needed an outlet. “I may not be the brawn, but I could be the brains.”

“And what makes you think you’ve got what it takes, little goddess?” Hades asked.

She blushed, flustered, “I’m smarter than I look. Just give me a chance.” He looked at her, unmoved. “Please.” 

He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He heaved a sigh, finally giving in, “Fine. But just once, and we’ll see where we go from there.” 

Persephone felt a fire burning behind her eyes. No more being meek and passive, it was time to prove that she wasn’t the dumb village girl the world expected her to be. She felt ready for this, itching to get away from the person her mother had raised her to be. She extended her hand to Hades, shaking his firmly, “Persephone.”

“Hades, King of the Underworld,” he said, “at your service.”

-

“Persephone, there you are!” someone rounded the corner, the one who found her and Apollo. When she came closer, her eyes grew wide at the sight of Hades. “What’s going on..?”

“She came out looking for you,” Hades said, nodding toward Persephone, “she seemed a little out of it, so I stayed out here with her.” He gave Persephone a quick glance, which she returned with a grateful smile. His heart fluttered for the first time in centuries. This goddess had more power than she gave herself credit for, and it scared Hades shitless. 

“Oh,” Persephone’s friend stared at him, suspicion in her voice, “well, thank you.” She gave a quick, stiff smile and looked to Persephone. “Ya wanna head home?” 

Persephone nodded, “Give me just a second, Artemis,” she waved her hand, “I can meet you at the car.” Artemis glared cautiously at Hades, but walked away. 

She turned to him, “Sorry about that, she’s a bit protective. But, she means well.” She laughed softly, sitting down beside Hades on the bench. He suddenly noticed how small she was, her feet barely touching the ground. Her eyes were wide in wonder, bright and attentive in the moonlight. Her hair cascaded down her back and trailed down the pathway, like a flowing river. She had full lips that were stuck in a constant pout. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked. 

Hades came to his senses, focusing on Persephone intently. “You’re fine, I can understand where she’s coming from.” He coughed into his fist, “Anyway, since you want to be ‘in on this’ as you said,” he paused, making air quotes, “I’ll need to have a way to contact you. Do you have your phone on you?”

Persephone replied, “I didn’t bring it with me, but I can put my number into your phone, if that’s okay?”

“Of course,” Hades pulled his phone out of his pocket, handing it to her. She typed in her contact information and handing his phone back to him. There was a small, pink flower next to her name, making Hades smile to himself. “I’ll make sure to shoot you a message sometime soon.” 

“Okay,” she smiled warmly, “I should be headed back, now,” she stood up. They were silent for a moment until she spoke up, “I didn’t say it before, but thank you. Not many people would defend me like that.” Grabbing her hair, she held it in a bundle in her arms. 

“It wasn’t any trouble,” he chuckled, “but if anything like that happens again, you know who to call.”


	4. Bottled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone struggles with the emotions from the Panathenea, and she looks to Hades to help sort them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Allusions to sexual harassment.

One Week Later

Persephone stared at her blank phone screen for what seemed like the thousandth time today. Still no text from Hades. Maybe he didn’t think she had what it takes? The thought made her brow furrow and her eyes sting. She just needed a chance, just one, to prove herself. She didn’t want to be known to the world as this dumb village girl everyone expects her to be. Coming to Olympus was meant to be freeing, and all she could see was people placing her right back in the box her mother had made for her. Persephone wished she could text Hades first, but she had no clue how - if only she had brought her phone to the party, then she could’ve found a way to contact him. 

Then it hit her.

If she had brought her phone to the party, she could’ve called Artemis for help. If she had brought her phone, maybe Apollo wouldn’t have done what he did. If she brought her phone, she would’ve been safe. A weight dropped in her stomach, her chest aching. Artemis told her that this wasn’t her fault, but why did it feel like it was? Clutching her phone to her chest, Persephone curled in on herself in her bed, hot tears stinging the back of her eyes. What was this pain? It felt different than any other she had felt before. The pain felt wrong. Then why did she still hurt so much? Of course, she had never asked Apollo to do what he did, but maybe she did something to lead him on? She ran through the course of the night in her mind, and none of it made any sense. Mulling it over only made her more confused. She needed to talk to someone, but Gaia knows what would happen if she called her mother, and Artemis was already asleep. Persephone glanced at the fluorescent red lights of her alarm clock. 1:39 a.m. 

Her mind was flooded with too many anxieties to fall asleep. Practically itching in her own skin, she flew out of bed and down the stairs. She poured herself a glass of water, sipping occasionally. Her stomach felt tight, her shoulders tense. Making sure to be quiet, she snuck out the front door and sat on the doorstep. The smell of petrichor filled the air, small drops of rain kissing her cheeks. Finally letting out a sigh of relief, Persephone tilted her face to the misty sky. It was silent except for the occasional car on the nearby highway. She focused her thoughts on the people that were also up this late. Were they just getting off of work? Were they going to late night parties? Maybe they were going to see lovers or mistresses? One by one, Persephone imagined the lives of these people, down to the smallest detail. For a while, this helped clear her mind, but the muddiness of her thoughts came back anyway. She sighed, running her hands through her hair, which now trailed the ground once more. Holding a length of it in her fingers, she let her mind wander again, this time about Hades. A hot flash of worry washed over her - what if she couldn’t do what he had done to Apollo? Persephone never thought of herself as an angry person. 

Part of her was burning to be angry. She stifled that part of herself. That’s not how she was raised. Mother hadn’t raised her to be full of hate. She shook her thoughts away, tears now streaking her pink cheeks. 

‘Then why does being nice hurt so much?’ she thought to herself, roughly wiping tears away with the palm of her hand. Maybe that was why she wanted to work with Hades and Hecate. She was beyond tired of bottling her emotions, as if they didn’t even exist. Most of her life, she has had to plaster on a smile, no matter what. Smile and move on, Persephone. Keep your trap shut and let the grownups do the talking. Go to your greenhouse and let Mother take care of everything. 

She looked down to see that her now clenched fists were shaking with rage, her nails digging into her palms. 

Her phone buzzed loudly against the ground, her heart stopped. She quickly picked it up, a bright notification shone up at her. A single text message that made her heart leap into her throat with excitement. 

[If you happen to be up this late, we found a job for tonight.]

Her thumbs shook as she replied back, [I’m up! Is there anything specific I should wear? I don’t really know how this works.]

The reply was quick, [Something comfortable, but allows you to move. Activewear, basically. I can pick you up shortly - what’s your address?] 

She hastily sent him her address, skittering back inside to her room, rummaging through her drawers. She pulled out a pair of black exercise pants Artemis had lent to her, along with a form-fitting tank top. She checked her phone, he would be there in ten minutes. Rushing to the bathroom, she twisted the length of her hair and snipped it just below her shoulders, the rest of it dissolving into soft, pink petals. Pulling her hair aught into a high ponytail, she quickly swept the petals and threw them out the window, watching them scatter in the night breeze. Letting out a long exhale, she made her way back out the front door and waited. 

Not much time had passed when a sleek, black car pulled quietly into the driveway. The headlights deadened, and a tall familiar figure stepped out. Hades wore a smirk and a warm look in his eyes. Persephone walked toward the car, smiling at Hades softly. He broke the silence between them, “You ready?”

Persephone shrugged, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” She got into the passenger seat, cringing as the doors closed somewhat loudly. Hopefully Artemis hadn’t heard either door close as Hades joined her in the car. He twisted the key, the headlights flooding the front of the house in blue-white light. Hades turned the car sharply in the driveway, and the two sped off into the night. 

-

“So,” Hades began, “Hecate and I decided that, since you’re new, we’ll let you get into the swing of things first. Your job is to scare him a bit, but you’re not going to do anything physically. You’re going to be doing some scaring tactics, if you will,” he glanced over at Persephone, who was playing with the hem of her shirt. He related to the first-time nervousness, but he could hardly imagine what it would be like for someone as sweet as Persephone. Surely she had a dark side - everyone does. Knowing Demeter, Persephone probably wasn’t allowed to be anything other than compliant. He could already tell that Persephone was not the kind of person to bottle all of that pressure. Goodness knows that being around Demeter is suffocating, so it’s no wonder anyone would want to let out that frustration. 

“What if I can’t?” she asked nervously. 

“I like to remind myself to be objective. Put yourself in the shoes of the person’s ‘victim’. For example, this guy we’re about to go see started a rumor that Hera is having an affair. Of course, we don’t know who the lover is, because that’s what these guys do. It’s all fluff, but it’s still annoying. You have to remember why you’re upset. Like, I’m upset because Hera’s family, and I don’t want her reputation at risk. So, this will be my fuel to scare this dude.” He watched Persephone process what he said, like she was putting all the pieces together. Eventually, she nodded. 

“I guess my fuel could be that Hera is one of the reasons I’m even in Olympus. That, and she’s highly esteemed and she’s too kind to have her reputation messed with. I know I wouldn’t want anyone starting rumors about me, so I guess I can take that and run with it?” she questioned.

“That sounds like it should work,” Hades chuckled, “I know it can be awkward at first, but remember that this isn’t always about the people that do us wrong, but about those who are doing wrong by anyone. We have to remind them that what they’re doing is damn wrong. Whip them back into shape. Because assholes like this guy tonight are powerless, attention-seeking schmucks with nothing better to do with their time. They have no business getting into everyone’s lives like this,” he trailed off, “Sometimes you have to take your anger and run with it.”

She nodded slowly, looking out at the streetlights, their yellow tint shining down on the sparkling wet pavement. The car pulled into the back end of a wide alley, Hades setting it in park and the two of them stepped out. The sound of their shoes on the pavement echoed on the buildings lining the alley. Hades opened a heavy door, allowing Persephone to hesitantly step inside. Fluorescent lights flickered on, the body of a man sitting in a chair near the far end of the warehouse. The clack of heeled boots resounded in the room, Hecate rounding the corner. She greeted the two of them with a cold, wide smile. 

“Let’s get started, shall we?”


End file.
